You And I Together At Last
by inubomb
Summary: Naraku is dead... Everyone was happy now till Kagome & Inuyasha found new problems. Here is a 'peek preview' What will happen when Kagome can no longer travel back time? How come? Why can't she? What about Inuyasha? oh there MIGHT be lemonsit depends
1. Chp 1 Final Confession

**

* * *

Inuyasha is originally created by __****Rumiko Takahashi.**

**I just changed the plot… heheh…**

**I hope you like the story. Do review on it kay?**

* * *

"Kagome! Are you ready?" The long, silver-white haired hanyou called out to her.

Everyone is panting – yes, even Shippo. Their long-time adversary is at his vulnerable. They will not waste the golden opportunity to finish him off then and there!

_ Huh! Question is, is NARAKU ready to die! _She thought as she gave Inuyasha a nod. With that, she fixed her aim at Naraku's heart and released her purifying arrow that was smeared with Onigumo's soil. Inuyasha, who was just beside her, without wasting another second, used his ultimate attack alongside Kagome's arrow.

"You bastard! This is for Kikyo, Kohaku and Kouga!"

It was spectacular! Her sparkling purple purity powers were seen swirling with his white wind scar attack. Wind Scar deflected Naraku's youkai energy, accompanied by the purifying arrow; diminishing every ounce of energy Naraku had left. The outcome was blinding. Everyone shield their eyes from that blinding blast of light.

When it had subsided, everyone was speechless for a moment. They have the one similar question in their mind. _Is he dead?_ Their fight with Naraku started long ago. Has it finally ended? This is too good to be true. Pieces of his body was scattered everywhere. Surely, that was enough confirmation that he was dead?

Sango made her way towards Miroku. Slowly she reached for his hand. Miroku, being lecherous and all, thought that Sango was going to make a move on him. Though, of course, he was not the only one that thinks so. The rest was looking at her and wondering what was she doing. It was unlike her to make the first move. Or so they thought.

"Houshi," Sango started. Everyone went wide-eyed as they looked at her face. "Your wind tunnel… It's gone!"

Comically, everyone dropped with exhaustion – exhausted, for holding their breath while waiting for something outrageous to come from Sangos's mouth. But wait, what was that? Wind tunnel is gone? Miroku cried with utter happiness, while Sango embraced him and shared his happiness. Kirara just stood by her side. Kagome and Shippo hugged each other with stifled screams. Oh! All is going to be well now. Inuyasha grinned at the scene in front of him. Then he turned and watched the sky for a moment.

"Naraku's dead, you guys. We've got your revenge." With that he turned around to walk towards the group.

Just then he caught Kikyo's scent followed by a light breeze that touched his cheeks and lips. It was her scent while she was still alive. Though hers was similar to Kagome, they have their differences. He turned his head slightly towards the direction of the breeze and whispered, "Rest in peace Kikyo…"

Ukhh! Damn this bruises! He winced in pain. Then he suddenly went wide-eyed. Naraku's poison!! 

The group was astounded "INUYASHA!!!"

_ 'Kagome…' _Suddenly his mind went blank.

_

* * *

_

He groaned as he opened his eyes. _Where am I? _His eyes scout the room. Eventually the stunning amber eyes fall upon the dark haired girl. He inhaled her sweet smell. _Mmm… Kagome… _

He groaned as he opened his eyes. His eyes scout the room. Eventually the stunning amber eyes fall upon the dark haired girl. He inhaled her sweet smell. 

"How are you feeling Inuyasha? Kaede Baachan and I spent the whole afternoon looking for herbs to neutralize the poison in your body. It seems to be working on well. I see you have already healed," She went on and on, but Inuyasha did not seem to mind. Everything about her now is sweet. Even her constant chatters seemed soothing. But at one point, he just had to stop her. No, not irritated. But…

"Ka…Kagome… I love you…" She froze. _What? What was that? _She turned to look at him in the eye.

"I love you dearly. And I want to spend the rest of my life by your side," He said with earnest.

"What do you say? I mean… I won't mind if you don't want to, you know. I mean that is, if you don't want to. But if you…" He continued after moments of silence, but stopped when he realized he was talking in rounds.

"Oi! Kagome! Say something dammit!" His anger rising; but just as soon, it subsided when he felt Kagome's soft body against his. Her hands wrapped around his head and were embracing him. Cheek to cheek, she let out a soft sigh of relief. Now with Kikyo gone, rested in peace, she was resting as well. Rested to know that she will be with Inuyasha now.

"Mmm… I know…" she whispered to his ears. "That was why you took care of me… that was why I stayed with you… because I love you…"

"Kagome…" He tightened his grip on her. Even with wounds, he did not waste another minute to confess his love. And he was sure glad of it. They lay like that the whole night. Constantly showering one another with kisses and words of love.

**

* * *

Mmm… It's just the beginning… But you know thinking about the story, like after this, makes me just wanna cry… its so sad!! I mean, you know, to me it is.**

**Okay! Reviews! Reviews! Tanx!**

* * *


	2. Chp 2 The End Of The Beginning?

**

* * *

Inuyasha, as everyone knows, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I certainly did not help her create it. I simply build another fantasy out of the same characters.**

**Anyways, in case some of you haven't notice, in the story, most that are in italics is what a certain character in thinking about in their minds, they're not saying it aloud. Okay! Enjoy reading! I know I enjoyed writing it!**

**Oh ya… And I apologize for taking so long to update the story… Been busy and all…Sorry!!

* * *

**

It has been a week since the fight with Naraku. Inuyasha has fully recovered as well. The new couple – or newly renewed couple, if you know what I mean – cherished every moment they had together. They still argue a little, have petty fights, yet, they look more like a newly wedded couple.

Once in a while they will wander off and find a comfortable and secluded area where they enjoy every moment together. Every touch, every kiss became embedded in each heart, mind and soul. Staring into each other's eyes, becoming one as they build up love, making love.

Miroku and Sango were no exception. Now that Sango was sure to bear his child, he could not keep his hands off her. Not that Sango would not retaliate and hit him now, Miroku just have a way with woman… or Sango that is! When their skin met, she could not help but melt in his arms. She really loved him so. And so does he.

"Sango… Now that everything is fine now, you should carry out your promise to me," Miroku told her one night.

"Really Houshi… And what might that be…?" Although she knew what that dirty monk what thinking about, she just played along, pretended she forgot.

"Why, you have to bear my child of course," He said spontaneously.

_Stupid monk. I guessed it right. But he looked so adorably slumber when he thought about something indecent. He looked so handsome. Stupid Houshi._ "Well then, why wait?" Sango caressed the back of his neck while in embrace.

Miroku broke out in sweats. He slowly reached for Sango's full bottom. _Pang!_ A handprint was seen on his right cheek. _What is with this woman?_

"So get ready for the wedding party Houshi! I'll be waiting!" Sango called out to Miroku as she walked off with a smirk on her face, head held high.

Miroku wore a dazed smile on his face then he smiled a little. _I see. The woman teases huh? Fine… I love a good tease. Hmm… Sango… you're going to be mine soon._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The wind was playing around the long, wavy, raven hair. Her fingers raked through her hair, trying to keep them in place. Kagome was sitting on the rim of the Bone-Gobbling well. Just then she felt two muscular hands snaked around her waist from the back to the front, hugging her tightly. A glimpse of red cloth gave her a hint on who it was. She giggled when the hands tickled her. She turned around and giggled even more when she pulled Inuyasha's neck and kissed him hard on the lips.

She stopped to look at him, studying him closely. Her big sparkling eyes met his. Creating a huge chemistry between them. _Oh… what bliss… Inuyasha…_

"Oh! I almost forget!" Kagome snapped back to reality. "Inuyasha, it is time I visit home now. It had been so long. I think gramps had to repeat the same fake illnesses now. I have to tell them of the good news too! Oh! Mama is going to be so glad! Even gramps and Sota too!"

"Aw… do you have to? Now?" Crunching up his face, he raised his voice.

"I'll bring back more ramen…" Kagome tried to bargain.

"Hmm… No! Those don't matter much anymore. I want you!"

Everything was quiet for a moment except for the song of the forest. Kagome was a little shock, widening her eyes, and then lowering down her eyelids again. She understood, she felt joy, and once again feeling the bloom from her chest every time Inuyasha made her blush. Is this what true love is then – falling in love every day even though the love affair had been going on for quite some time?

"Okay, Inuyasha. Come if you want to. But I really have to go… now."

"Wait. I change my mind," Inuyasha stopped her before she pulled him along in the well.

"What?"

"You go. I'll give you… three days. Just come back okay? I'm going to miss you," He said flushfully.

"Umm… why?" Kagome said still comprehending what just happened. "Inuyasha!!!" Her voice slowly becoming an echo when he threw her in the well.

_Phew! That was close. Sure hope she was lazy enough to come back so soon. Hmm… What was I thinking?! I have to get back to the others. Keh… She is going to love the surprise._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_What is with that guy! He kept throwing me down. I can do it myself you know! _

"Mama! Sota! Jii-chan!! Anybody out there? I'm back!"_ Ugh… Guess I've got to help myself out again. Where is everyone?_

Kagome looked up from the well at her housing ground. Everything was pitch black up there. She tried hard to climb the worn out ladder her grandfather built for her. After much effort, she reached the rim of the well and pulled herself up._ Phew! That was over._ She realized it was dark outside when she notice no light from coming from the other side of the old sliding door to the shrine. Then she looked around in the shrine. Everything felt so different now that she knew Naraku would not be coming to get her in her time. She even had the Shikon no Tama back in its full form. She smiled to herself thinking of the bitter past and the sweet-to-be future._ Sigh How fast time flies… It felt like it was just yesterday that I was dragged to the Feudal Era by that centipede demon. I remembered when I started to develop feelings for Inuyasha. Now, I see my future still guarding the Shikon no Tama; I see myself still fighting demons; I see Inuyasha by my side…_

Cool winter breeze greeted her as she opened the door. Shivering, she hugged her breasts and started towards the house. Fluorescent beams passed through the window, out into the cold night. She strode quickly for the door._ Brrr! I should keep and extra winter coat hung in the shrine next time I go back. It's freezing!_

"I'm home!" Kagome cried out to the family. She greeted all three of them in the kitchen. She was right. They were having dinner now – right timing.

As soon as she heard Kagome's voice, she put down her chopsticks and helped Kagome with her bag pack. "Why, Kagome! You've been gone so long. Are you tired? Do want to eat or take a hot bath first?"

"Thank you Mama, but I'm starving now. And I missed your sashimi," She quickly settled down on her chair.

Though Sota and Gramps' unisonous greet was ignored by both Kagome and her mother, the only two male in the family still continued chattering non-stop to Kagome, "Kagome, you did not bring back your dog friend?"

"Yeah sis, where is he? And why were you back so late this time? Was there a difficult demon? Was it Naraku?"

"Ahh… yes… that Naraku… What happen Kagome? And where is your dog friend?" Gramps repeated.

"For your info, you've been gone so long that Gramps had dangerously ran out of ideas for your excuse from school!"

"Sota! You promised not to say anything!" Gramps whispered harshly to Sota - not like as if Kagome heard a thing they said. "Anyway Kagome, where were we? Just ignore your little brother, he's having wild imaginations these days,"

"See what I mean Kagome, now he thinks everyone is sick!"

"Now, now, Sota. You know that is not true. I am simpl…"

Suddenly Sota stopped his grandfather, "Oi, Jii-chan, Kagome's not listening at all…"

"What…?"

"She's busy exterminating the sashimi…" By now, both Sota and Gramps had their jaws hung open, speechless except for sudden squeaks escaping their mouth.

"So, Mama, guess what? We defeated the insolent imbecile, Naraku! You should have seen it! Inuyasha and I combined our powers. The feeling was wonderful! Of course, the rest of the crew did their part as well, but the finishing touches was… just – MINDBLOWING!" Kagome told the story of the overridden diversity, ignoring the two that was still staring at her oblivious face.

"Jii-chan, are we invincible? Sister can't seem to see or hear us.

Gramps grunted in agreement, "Ehh…"

Meanwhile, Kagome was telling her mother about now-whole Shikon no Tama that was currently safe with her, "All of us were so relieved that we got the whole jewel back together. I just hope I won't have to break it into pieces again." As she said that, she pulled out the Shikon no Tama that was tied to a necklace she was wearing. She played it around her fingers and studied it for a while._ It's so beautiful._ Then she paused and smiled to herself when Inuyasha's face formed in her eyes. How she missed him already.

The family was staring at her with a question mark on their heads.But her mother thought, _She must be love struck! Hmm… It must be Inuyasha. Hehe…I knew that guy will somehow have an effect on her._

"Kagome, are…"

"Jii-chan, why don't you try these? I added extra chili," her mother interrupted her grandfather, gesturing towards the vegetable she just cooked with toothpaste-commercial-smile.

"Sis, why are…"

"Sota! You try some too!" once again her mother interrupted, Sota, now, shoving some vegetables in his mouth, with another bright smile swept across her face.

Kagome did not seem to notice any of this. As soon as she finished her meal, she got up to wash her plates and called out to her mother, "Mama, I'll be going back again by three days now. Good night Mama, Sota, Jii-chan!"

Before Kagome got to the staircase, her mother cried in response, "You're going back there? I though you got the Shikon no Tama already? Why go back?"

"I have to! I can't keep Inuyasha waiting now can I? Good night!"

"Okay! Good night darling!" Her mom chuckled to herself._ I guessed it right! It is Inuyasha. Hmm… I think he will be wonderful asl part of the family!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Ahhh…It's been two days now, and I'm still counting. Shit! What am I feeling nervous for? I'm just gonna propose to her! It's not like I'm getting married on the spot! Well, I am getting engaged to her on the spot… But it's not a marriage. Heck! Why should I be nervous even if we are getting married tomorrow? Naw… I'm not nervous… I'm just… just… Arrghh! Will she even accept my proposal? God! I will look so stupid if she says no. What _if_ she says no? What will I do then?_

The half-demon's honey eyes reflected beautifully with the setting sun's light. He stared out into the open air, above the canopy of trees. Inuyasha was sitting on the rooftop of Kaede's hut. He looked around below him and see the villagers getting the place pretty for Miroku and Sango's wedding tomorrow night. Tomorrow night… The time for him to express his feelings for that one miko he loved, and let her decide whether she wants to stay with him throughout her life. His biggest enemy now is his fear. He knows Kagome loves him as much as he loves her, but is she willing to stay with him as his wife? He sure hopes so.

Then again, he could not wait to unfold his plans for her slowly, step by step. Everything was so lovely, so perfect. Maybe that was why he was afraid of rejection - because everything is so damn wonderful that he was afraid it would be ruined.

He reached from under his sleeve and took out a stalk of red rose. But it wasn't all bright red. It was tinted with a little of white at the end of the petals. That was the flower he planned on giving Kagome. Just a flower? No. This flower is special.

He got it from an old friend of his father's, Bokusenou, a thousand year old tree. The scabbard of Tetsusaiga was made from his bark. And this flower grew all by itself, one fine day, near the root of his tree. As if it can sense danger, the flower will emit poisonous gas to whoever who tries to touch or pluck it. That was when his father's friend realized that this was no ordinary flower. But even that, he still does not understands the presence of the flower. What is the purpose of it growing then and there?

When Inuyasha came looking for Bokusenou to enquire about Tetsusaiga, he took notice on the flower. Of course, why would anybody notice a flower? Especially Inuyasha. But because of the fact that the eye-catching petals bloomed so big and magnificent, and that just one stalk grew in the middle of a dark forest, near the roots of a thousand year old tree, got him interested. Inuyasha felt the urge to pluck it, but he ignored the thought at first. And then some time, in the middle of their conversation, Inuyasha felt the flower calling out to him. At the same time, Tetsusaiga was pulsing. Bokusenou must have felt it too, for after awhile, he asked Inuyasha to go ahead and pluck the flower. And after a hard yank, the flower lets go of the ground. He did not think it would take so much effort to pull out a mere flower. Bokusenou let him keep the flower and told him that this flower is different, and that it will emit poisonous gas if it rejects a certain someone. However, it seems that the flower had chosen its owner.

Tokusubana. Such was the name Inuyasha gave to it. After being kept for such a long time under his sleeve without sunlight and water, the flower does not wilt. Now, he wants to give it to Kagome. He sure hoped that the flower would not reject Kagome as its owner. Like the flower, his love for her will never die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Kagome's mother was in the kitchen preparing a few bento lunches when Kagome came trotting in with her haversack. "Eh? Kagome? Your bag looks lighter today. Are you sure you had everything packed?"

"Light? Are you feeling alright Mama? This thing is as heavy as ever!" Kagome exclaimed wiping off a bead of sweat trickling down her forehead. "I'd better hurry up or Inuyasha will be mad again," She added while dragging the bulging bag out the house.

Her mother hurried after her. "Okay! I'll send you off then! Besides, I want you to bring these along as well!" She showed Kagome a paper bag consisting of maybe, say, around 5 more bento boxes. "It's my new specialty. Ask your friends what they think of it will you?"

Sighing, Kagome just nodded to her mother. Anyway, how hard can this be? The well is just a few metres away, and once she gets to the Feudal Era, Inuyasha will help carry the bag! She just had to go through a few minutes of agony…

The few minutes of agony turned out to be more than she could take! She literally slumped to the floor next to the well after throwing down the bag.

Suddenly they heard the sound of running footsteps rapidly approaching the shrine. "Kagome! Wait for us! We want to see you off too!" It was an excited Sota and an exhausted Gramps.

Trying hard to pull herself up, "Guess I'll be going now. Bye bye!" She shouted before jumping in the well herself.

"Take care Kagome!" Everyone shouted in response, expecting now, bright purple light to appear within the well.

BUMP!

Nothing.

_Ouch! Now that REALLY hurts!_ Kagome rubbed her buttocks, trying to make the pain go away._ That's funny. When did anyone make a ladder down here?_ Glancing up, her eyes met total darkness._ I thought it was suppose to be bright at this time. Is it going to rain? I better call Inuyasha._

As she opened her mouth to call out to Inuyasha, she saw a head at the top of the well. Squinting her eyes, focusing on the object, she saw…

"Sota?!"

* * *

**Yep! That's for episode two…**  
**How was it? Really… I need feedbacks…  
****I'm not really sure myself how is this going to end.  
****But it's okay... I think… I'll think of something.  
****Write to me!!!  
****Thanx for reading anyways…

* * *

**


	3. Chp 3 Explanations Explantions

**

* * *

Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi**  
**Inuyasha I love  
****Inuyasha Rawks!**

**I thank you people who commented my story and added as favourites or as alerts because it really motivated me to write more.  
****This chapter will not be that long. It will just be about, like the title says, explanations. You'll understand when you read on kayz?  
****Enjoy!!!!**

_

* * *

This is hopeless! This can't be happening! What is __happening?_is 

Kagome wiped off the sweat from her face with her sleeve. She had been trying to go to the Feudal Era since the past half hour. At first she thought it was the bag – maybe she brought too many things that wasn't allowed to pass. So she started taking out things and tried to jump in the well again. Still, nothing happened. She even tried jumping in alone, without bring the bag along. But no matter how many more times she threw herself in and came out again with no help from the worn out ladder, she just cannot seem to get to the other side.

She was alone now in the shrine. Sota had gone to school. Mama and Gramps had gone to the market. She took a short rest outside the well. Catching her breath, she tried to comprehend things.

The last time she failed to return to the Feudal Era was when Inuyasha was afraid she could get hurt with all the fighting, and so forced her to go back to her time with no Sacred Jewel power to go back with. But like she thought – with no Sacred Jewel power. Fingering the Sacred Jewel now, she thought, that couldn't be the problem; she have a whole power now.

_What do I do now?_ Taking a deep breath she jumped back into the well._ Maybe screaming for Inuyasha might work! He might hear me. He does have a keen sense of hearing. _And scream she did. She howled like a bitch would when she lost her puppies. She shouted like she never did before, and soon her throat was feeling sore from all that strenuous shouting. She choked on her saliva and started coughing so badly.

_That's it! Inuyasha is good at picking up scents too!_ She remembered the time Sota went to get Inuyasha while she was being chased by a demon in her time. Sota can't get to the other side but Inuyasha caught the smell of her blood on Sota, hence went to get her._ I have to try this. Hmm… Let's see…_ She searched the ground of the well for something sharp. She did found a needle. Wherever that came from huh?

She squinted her eyes, getting ready to prick herself. When suddenly, she felt like there was a mini-earthquake from within the well. The walls started vibrating. After a while, it eased down. Then she heard a voice.

"Stop already!"

"What? What is it? Who is it? Who is talking?" She twirled around looking for the source of the deep, husky voice. Though of course, no one could be seen.

"Kagome-sama… Forgive us, but we realized we owe you an explanation," the voice boomed again.

"Us? Who are you talking about? And if you are talking about explaining why I can't go back then you better do it now mister!" Though she still had no idea what was happening, she didn't like the sound of it at all.

"Forgive us. We are Goshinboku and the well itself,"

"Goshinboku? The well? What is happening? Why can't I go back to Inuyasha?" Kagome was on the verge of tears now. She was sure nothing that was going to unfold was good.

"Please Kagome-sama, don't cry and try to be calm. Open your mind, because we're going to show you what is happening now. We are only able to explain to you if you let us."

Kagome tried to relax her mind. She looked really serene, but inside, she really couldn't stand all this fuss.

* * *

Though with her eyes closed, she could see moving pictures. What she saw was vague, blurrish, but clear in terms of understanding. She could see everyone and everything. As if it was an old dream she just remembered. Like, as if she lost her mind for a while and just regained her memories. But this wasn't her memory. This was theirs. Goshiboku and the Bone Gobbling Well.

Firstly she saw Kikyo as guardian of the Sacred Jewel. Fighting demon after demon just so the Sacred Jewel will always be in good hands. Kagome was in awe of her past life. _Almost losing her life in some battles, still she stood tall._

Then, what's this? _Onigumo? That's when he was changing into a demon. Huh! Despicable imbecile! Selling himself short like that._

_Wait! That's Inuyasha isn't it? And…Kikyo? This must be 50 years ago in the Feudal Era! Gasp No! Stop Kikyo! It wasn't Inuyasha! It was Naraku!_ Kagome wanted to shout to her but her voice couldn't be heard. She felt her mouth open but nothing was coming out.

"Kagome-sama… Realize that this is what we see. These are just visions that you are allowed to see in order to bring you to light. These are just explanations in a different form. There is nothing you can do to change things that have taken place." The deep and husky voice boomed again into her mind.

She suddenly felt herself frown. Of course, she didn't know if she really was frowning physically.

Now she saw Inuyasha pinned to Goshinboku, whispering Kikyo's name while slowly falling into a deep slumber. Kikyo was dying as well.

She saw Kikyo being cremated, along with Sacred Jewel. And as if she was dragged along, Kagome saw what Kikyo went through in hell. Her life was damned with the Sacred Jewel, now even her death was damned with the jewel. After so very long, Kikyo's soul was finally reincarnated. And since she died with the Sacred Jewel, she was to be born once again, with it. Then Kagome saw herself, an infant in her mother's arms.

The visions were interrupted for a moment when Kagome shook her head vigorously and shouted to the well.

"Why are you showing me this? I know my life! Why are you re-enacting it again? I just want to know why I am not allowed to transcend time anymore!"

"Shut your eyes and see this…" The voice seemed awfully calm.

Kagome relented and shut her eyes so suddenly with such force that she felt something break inside her. It wasn't some hard and solid breaking… It felt as if her heart was rupturing. Suddenly, images, that were believed to be from the minds of Goshinboku and the Bone Gobbling well, dashed right at her, one after another, rapidly.

What she saw really freaked her out. She saw Naraku doing what he usually does – controlling people's minds, taking advantage of them. Then after a whole lot of that, she saw the earth on fire. It was a catastrophe! Naraku took over the world!

She shook her head harder this time, shaking away all the nasty images. "What is the meaning of this? Naraku is dead now! The world will be fine!"

"Exactly, Kagome-sama. The world will be fine now, so we do not need you to go back in time anymore."

Kagome froze. She felt her heart going faster and louder in her ears. "You don't NEED me to go back? YOU? You PLANNED all this?" She can't believe what she was hearing! Apparently she was being used!

"Unfortunately we did plan everything. You see, we consist magical powers from within us, so we have the ability to live through different times. Be it past, present or future. We saw that Naraku will take over the world in the near future for there was no one to stop him. Except if, except if there was the Shikon no Tama along with its guardian to defeat him. That's why we gave the centipede demon a hint about the Shikon no Tama. We let her pass through time and grab you, if you remember that incident. It was just to trigger you, to let you know you have these extraordinary powers, that you have the Shikon no Tama." It paused - as if to take a breath, as if it has got lungs and nostrils.

"And soon, you were going back and forth to defeat Naraku, and of course, to find the jewel shards. In truth, you were able to travel in time because we lent you that power, even Inuyasha. Now we are short of power. We are too exhausted. We cannot use the power to travel time extensively. Even when Kagome-sama and Inuyasha had to travel, we had to struggle. And now that you've successfully killed Naraku, there is no reason why you should pass anymore."

"No reason?! My hard work had nothing to do with Naraku, or even the Shikon no Tama! And it had definitely nothing to do with saving the world, considering the fact that I was kept in the dark about it! I just want to see Inuyasha again!" She cried out in response, and eventually cried…literally.

"Our apologies…" The voice grew softer. As if it was ending the conversation just like that.

_No… Inuyasha's waiting for me… _flashback "You go. I'll give you… three days. Just come back okay? I'm going to miss you," _Inuyasha…_

She snapped. "That's it? You are just going to leave like that?!"

No response.

"Come back here you! I demand to at least have the chance to say goodbye to Inuyasha! You make me do everything without my consent and I have fulfilled your wishes! The very least you could do is let me see Inuyasha for the last time! I demand you to!!!" She screamed her lungs out. Her eyes were red and bulging out with fury. And as she ended her command, a gust of purplish wind formed around her. The extreme force of the wind now tangles her nicely combed hair. Her skirt fluttered to the rhythm as well. Painfully slapping her thighs. But her face shows that all this did not trouble her.

Ahh… A miko's fury…

"Yes, yes… We heard you…" the voice gave a deep sigh. "But like we said before, we have limited power now. So what we can do is open the time passage way through minds."

"Through minds?" Kagome was slowly calming down, still talking through her clenched teeth, and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes… Go to the Goshinboku… Try to contact Inuyasha through your heart. But bear in mind that you are not able to touch one another, however to see, could be possible if you widen your heart, mind and soul. The passage way will be open for a few moments. You don't have much time."

Kagome hated that she was not able to hold Inuyasha for the last time. She closed her eyes and recalled the time they hold on tight to each other. It was just before he threw her into the well. Tears ran down her cheek. Her heart pained to know that they wouldn't be able to hold on to one another anymore. She had thought that after killing Naraku, everything would be fine. Instead, this is happening because Naraku IS dead. _MUST EVERYTHING BE ABOUT YOU NARAKU!! DAMN YOU TO HELL!!_

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. Eyes hidden behind her fringe, she agreed. "Fine… But that few moments better be long enough…" She threatened.

**

* * *

I don't know if you think it is a cliffhanger… but… I just feel that it is appropriate with the story…  
****In any case, stay tuned for the next chapter! wink  
****Tell me what you think about it. :**

* * *


End file.
